Crestwood
} |name = Crestwood |icon = Crestwood icon (Inquisition).png |image = Crestwood Inquisition.jpg |px = 270x360px |area map name = |type = |location = Western Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans |exits = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} 'Crestwood '''is a region located north of Lake Calenhad in Ferelden. Background Crestwood's namesake is Ser Venar Crestwood, the first captain of Caer Bronach, who had guarded the keep against Orlesian forces during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden in 8:26 Blessed.Codex entry: Caer Bronach Involvement Places Regions * The Black Fens * Caer Bronach * Dead Man's Pass * East Side Hills * The Flats ''(only revealed when the lake is drained) * Forester Homestead * Glenmorgan Mine * Hilltop Farm * Linden Farm * North Gate * New Crestwood Docks * Old Crestwood * Old Market Road * Old Whitter's Farm * Rocky Slope * The Rusted Horn * South Road * Three Trout Pond * Village of Crestwood Additional places * The Flooded Caves Inquisition camps * North Gate Camp * Three Trout Farm Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Characters * Jana * Judith Creatures * Druffalo * Fennec * Nugs * Rams Enemies * Black wolves * Deepstalkers * Highwaymen * Northern Hunter * Poison spiders * Red templars * Venatori * Wyvern Resources only found in the Flooded Caves only found in the Flooded Caves Notable items Astrariums Bottles on the Wall Antivan Sip-Sip - north-east of Three Trout Farm Camp, at Glenmorgan Mine, near The Guide of Falon'Din landmark Hirol's Lava Burst - in Old Crestwood, east of the astrarium Vintage: Warden Daedalam - in a destroyed house north-west of Caer Bronach Vintage: Warden Gibbins - in a damaged house on the shores of the lake, Old Crestwood Dragon Hunter Northern Hunter Elven artifacts * In a damaged house on the shores of the lake, Old Crestwood * On the shore line east of Caer Bronach near the rift for Rift at Caer Bronach * In the Flooded Caves, in the room across the hall from the rift on the lowest level Landmarks Loot - on a table atop a hill just west of Three Trout Farm Camp Mosaic * Three pieces in the Flooded Caves: ** in the north middle room of the lowest level, next to the rift room behind a destructible wall and down a ladder ** on a table in the room across from the rift ** on a table up the ladders that lead to the cave exit * One piece south of Crestwood village in the Hidden Cave, off Old Market Road. Quarry * In the Black Fens right next to Lawspeakers's Assembly landmark Skyhold customizations * Fereldan Banner Crown - in the Fisherman's Hut, south of the astrarium in the East Side Hills/Flats region * Fereldan Throne - see the judgment of Gregory Dedrick. Related quest: Still Waters. Veilfire glyphs - in the southernmost cave on the map, south-east of the ruins that are home to the Northern Hunter. Codex entries Gallery Crestwood Lake.png|The rift beneath the lake, far off Crestwood Beach.png|The lake which drowned Old Crestwood crestwood1.png crestwood2.png crestwood3.png Bugs * The Venatori/Red Templars may not spawn at their camp at Glenmorgan mine upon going there for the first time, though the Inquisitor will still say: "Look, Venatori/Red Templars!" References pl:Crestwood Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations